


Game Night

by Blaxis



Series: Thiam Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engagement Party, F/M, Fun, Games, M/M, Mama Stiles, McCall Pack, Never Have I Ever, Pack, Truth or Dare, Uncertain relationship, cheesy stiles, everyone is trying to set them up, everyone ships thiam, papa scott, scott's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaxis/pseuds/Blaxis
Summary: “I’m next!” Malia cheered, throwing a complicit look to Scott. The night was going to be so much fun. “So, never have I ever got kissed in the elevator.”Or in which during Jackson and Ethan's engagement party, hell breaks loose and everyone ships Thiam.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't finish it on time to post it yesterday (life got in the way)  
> In my country we play truth or dare by spinning something (bottle, pen, etc)

Jackson cursed Lydia and her ideas.

Upon getting wind of Jackson and Ethan’s engagement, the strawberry blonde had called them back to Beacon Hills to celebrate it.

And here they were, having a fancy dinner at Scott’s house. Everyone was present, counting from Peter to Alec. Jackson should’ve kept his mouth shut.

“You can start, Jackson.” Lydia said, smiling, but the Kanima did not understand what she meant.

“Start what?” he asked raising his brows.

Stiles rolled his eyes and answered, “Hello? Friendship dinner? Engagement party?”

Ah, _that_.

“I didn’t plan on making a speech though.”

“It would be appropriate.” Ethan pointed out.

“You do it Ethan.”

“You proposed to me, so _you_ do it.”

“Alright,” Jackson cleared his throat with much disdain, “We are happily reunited today to celebrate our engagement with all of you. I don’t know if the word _‘friend’_ works for everyone in the room, but here we are. Thank you for being here with us, McCall pack.”

“Jackson.” Ethan sighed, muttering under his breath an _‘I should’ve known better.’_ to which his fiancé shrugged.

“Hey, I’m not part of the pack.” Peter pointed out.

Derek grimaced, “Unfortunately, as much as I would like to agree, you _are_ pack.”

“What? But I never agreed t–” but before Peter’s unwanted, self-centered and annoying bicker could grow any bigger, Scott intervened.

“Okay calm your tits, everyone is pack, okay? Like it or not, all present here are a member of my pack.”

“I’m honored, thanks.” Parrish smiled –in all honesty, him, Nolan and Alec were the only ones happy with that announcement.

“Never would’ve guessed I was too.” Theo snorted, and Stiles deadpanned, “Same, Theo, same.”

* * *

 

“Time to play games!” Mason whooped when everyone was cozily seated in the living room forming a circle. “What should we start with?”

“Why, we’re playing many games?” Corey asked, frowning at his boyfriend. He did not like where this was going.

“Never have I ever!” Malia shouted, grinning, “I adore that one.”

“That’s my daughter!” Peter bragged, putting his arm around Malia. “Bring the booze nephew!”

“Hey, we’re minors.” Nolan reprimanded which earned him a glare from the werewolf.

“And there’s a deputy here in case you forgot.” Parrish chuckled.

Lydia sighed, making herself comfortable between Stiles arms, “There’s no point in drinking actually. Most of us can’t get drunk, so might as well play it with coke.”

“Point dully taken.”

Liam grinned, “Then let the game begin!”

The shy Nolan was the first to go, “Never have I ever fallen in love.”

And Alec drank coke to that.

Everyone burst out laughing. “Aw, that’s so sad! Poor little ones!” Mason babbled.

“Alright everyone,” Stiles declared between huffed laughs, “I’m going to make it my life goal to get these cuties here fall in love, who’s with me?”

“All in!” Mason and Liam shouted, still laughing.

“How good it is to be young.” Parrish said, and Peter nodded, “I know, right?”

Derek was up next, he cleared his throat after a small thought. “Never have I ever gone surfing.” Lydia, Jackson and Ethan were the only ones to drink.

“Seriously, you guys need to get a life.” Jackson declared, “Surfing is amazing! Remember when we went together Lydia?”

Lydia giggled, turning her head to face Jackson who sat on her left, “It was one of the best summer vacations ever.”

“Good old times.”

“Okay guys, enough nostalgia, let’s go back to the game!” Stiles chimed in, voicing his slight annoyance, to which Ethan nodded.

“My turn!” Peter said, lips twitched upward, “Never have I ever ruined someone else’s life.”

The room fell into a pregnant silence, and everyone’s gazes rested on the eldest werewolf.

“You actually ruined everyone’s life, so drink to that because you lied.” Stiles broke the ice. Peter only responded by looking offended as Malia filled up his glass. Frowning, he drank to it.

“I’m next!” Malia cheered, throwing a complicit look to Scott. The night was going to be _so much_ fun. “So, never have I ever got kissed in the elevator.”

Liam was the only one who drank to that, face growing crimson. His best friend snorted when he saw the triumphant grin of Theo, “Liam and elevators, a long story of sexual frustration.”

“Hey!” Liam elbowed him, blush deepening.

Mason was not technically wrong, as every time Liam shared a moment with Theo, it was in an elevator. Hence, they shared their first kiss inside the hospital’s elevator.

It had been exactly half a year since the end of the war, but Liam still didn’t know what he and Theo were. A couple? No. Friends maybe? He didn’t know; however, the only thing that Liam was sure of was his feelings for the chimera.

Theo was not exactly the type of person with whom you could easily have the girly _‘let’s-talk-about-our-feelings’_ talk. Consequently, despite the frequent tenderhearted moments they shared, their relationship status was blurry. Liam understood Theo’s reluctance and was fine with how things were for the time being.

“My beta sure is growing up.”

“Into a pervert _yes_.” Stiles scolded, fuming at Theo.

“Never have I ever,” Scott stopped for a moment, then a smirk appeared on his face, “Kissed Liam.”

“Scott!” Liam shouted, embarrassed of the outcome. Incredulously it was Mason and Theo who drank, much to Corey’s shock,

“Mason?!”

“On the cheek, okay? I kissed Liam plenty of times on his cheeks! Fuck you guys! Next time don’t throw ambiguous sentences! You could’ve said on the lips!”

“Wouldn’t be fun that way.” Malia sneered. “Puppy sure is having the best time of his teenage years with Theo.”

“Did you notice how soft Liam becomes in his presence?” Scott frowned, but smiled nonetheless, “Makes me almost jealous.”

“Protective, Scott, protective.” Lydia corrected.

Alec who was next to Nolan, smiled, “The pack is sure lively today.”

“Never have I ever stripteased for money.” Stiles clasped his hands, eyes trying to grasp someone, but no one drank. _“Shit.”_ And he drank to his defeat.

“You should’ve seen that coming, none of us are broke or desperate enough to do that.” Parrish said as a matter of fact.

“Never have I ever doubted in my heterosexuality.” Lydia said, grinning sheepishly at Jackson who rolled his eyes and drank alongside, Ethan, Corey, Mason, Theo and Liam.

There, trying to be as discreet as possible, Stiles raised his cup to his lips. “Stiles, you too?” Malia asked, ready to laugh.

“Oh my god.” Lydia said, stunned, “I knew it.”

“I-I mean… come on! You’ve all seen Derek’s body, right? It all gave us second thoughts, right?” stiles said, slightly trembling.

“Thank you for the compliment.” Derek smirked, and Scott sighed, “You’re not helping.”

 _“Honey!”_ Stiles pleaded as Lydia detached herself from him.

“I’ve actually done a lot of things in my life, so it’s hard finding a good one.” Jackson hummed, then voiced, “Let’s go with this one, never have I ever done something I regretted.”

“Seriously Jackson?” Corey said, drinking his cup like everyone else in the room, “Nothing?”

“I’m not exactly proud of everything, but I regret nothing.”

“That’s Jackson fucking Whittemore for you.” Ethan said, plastering a kiss in his fiancé’s neck, then said.

“Never have I ever said I love you to someone without truly feeling it.” Everyone, but Nolan, Alec and Theo, drank to Ethan’s statement.

Derek snickered, “The great Peter Hale said the three magic words before? Is it apocalypse already?”

“Fuck you.” The older deadpanned.

“No, thank you.”

“Never have I ever had sex with my best friend’s ex.” With a cocky smile, Theo watched as both Scott and Malia drank their cups. Ah, vengeance tasted so good.

Corey was next, with an innocent smile he said “Never have I ever touched myself while thinking of Liam.” To which Theo and _Mason_ drank.

A gasp of horror escaped Liam’s lips while everyone else looked agape at Mason who said, “Just so you know, I face palm when I think of Liam, _nothing else!_ Fucking give a context to your sentences already! _”_

“No, fuck _you_ Mason!” the beta and Corey said in unison. Was it just his imagination, or was everyone trying to embarrass Liam tonight? Sitting between Ethan and Corey was a Theo whose face was going through fifty shades of red; he thanked karma to have saved him from the embarrassment of being seen.

“Finally my turn,” Mason pointed out, “Never have I ever run in the woods naked.”

Parrish drank, then was followed by Liam, Corey, Theo, Ethan, Jackson, Malia, Peter Derek and Alec. “Brings back memories.” Scott said, drinking, and Lydia frowned, “Unpleasant ones.”

 “You did it too?” Malia asked, eyes rounded at the banshee.

“Well, I was bitten by a werewolf, after all.”

“Come to think of it, no one ever thanked me for that.” Peter interjected, shaking his head in false despair, “Youngsters these days.”

“We aren’t particularly grateful for that, you know?” Stiles said, eyes narrowing and hands tightening around his girlfriend.

“But in the end, no one can deny, if it wasn’t for me, we wouldn’t be here reunited today.”

After a pause, Scott sighed, “He’s got a point.”

“Fair enough.” Jackson nodded.

“Never going to thank you, though. You did more harm than good after all.”

Liam rubbed his nose and started, knowing the outcome of his bold move, “Never have I ever sent a dirty text to the wrong person.”

Scott snapped his head in his beta’s direction, “Liam, you dirty text??”

“Hey, I said I didn’t.” Liam defended.

“With the wrong person you said, but did you do it with the right person?” Stiles butted in with a stern glare.

Across of him Peter whimpered, “Don’t be so constipated Scott, let the kid live a little.”

“You’re not a good example of a parent figure, so you’d better keep quiet.” Derek retorted with an impassive face.

“Well, I guess we should ask Theo.” Mason joined in, all grinning.

“Leave him out of that, we’re not dating.”

“True we aren’t dating, but he did dirty text me.” Theo dropped the bomb.

“ _Theo_!” Liam cried in horror.

“What? Mom and dad were going to discover it anyway.” The chimera smirked, enjoying the chaos.

“Peter is right, let him be. I’m sure he knows what he is doing.” Ethan said, trying to sooth things while Scott and Stiles kept on reprimanding their young.

“He’s seventeen, he can decide for himself what to do and what not to do.” Jackson sighed at the sight and Lydia added.

“True, but Liam doesn’t have the best track record for making good decisions.”

* * *

 

“Truth or dare, seriously?” Derek voiced his thoughts, mentally tired of the previous game. He looked at the clock that screamed midnight. _God_ , he knew it, he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.

“It’s a classic, needs to be played.” Parrish smiled.

“I hope I’ll get nothing too sexual,” Mason said, smug, “I have standards.”

“And a boyfriend.” Corey added, narrowing his eyes.

“Color me surprised.”

“You go baby Nol,” Stiles shouted, “Spin the bottle!”

“Truth or dare?” Jackson asked Malia who smirked cockily after having the bottle rest in their directions, “Dare, of course.”

“I dare you to kiss Scott.” And she complied. The were-coyote turned her head and started to vigorously kiss the alpha who responded happily.

“Hey!” Peter cried out, grimacing, “He said kiss, not make out.”  

Stiles sneered, “Is daddy Peter being protective of baby Malia?”

“Well,” Derek added, “It’s not every day that you see your daughter kissing the dude you tried to kill more than once.”

Malia smirked, shrugging at her father before spinning the bottle that fell on Nolan and Theo.

Nolan said without missing a heartbeat, “Theo, I dare you to take off your shirt.”

Theo paused for a moment, looking at the impatient gazes he sighed, “Seriously?” and took off his shirt revealing a well built chest. Liam’s heart skipped a beat and everyone –including the humans– noticed that.

Theo looked at the beta from the corner of his eyes, smirking. Liam’s eyes were shamelessly glued to the sight of the bare-chested chimera; it wasn’t the first time he saw it, Theo was currently residing in his house, but the sight never ceased to do him knots in the stomach.

“Liam stop fucking Theo with your eyes, please.” Mason whispered.

“I’m not!” Liam shouted sotto voce, “And, hey, you were totally checking out Jackson earlier! And you have a boyfriend!”

“I also have a pair of fully functional eyes. I know a hot boy when I see one. Did you see his jaw line? It was carved by God himself.”

Before Liam could retort, Ethan called out, “There’s no need to whisper, everyone can hear you, you know?”

“I agree with Mason though.” Jackson added, stroking his chin and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a bragger.”

Jackson responded, narrowing his eyes, obviously offended, “I never brag!”

“You once called your face ‘proof of God’s _existence_ ,’ Jackson.” Lydia defended, shocked by his words.

“Which isn’t a lie.” Jackson clarified.

And Parrish’s unwanted remark was, “He’s not totally wrong.”

“Dude, seriously!” Stiles’ eyes widened.

“Jesus! Why is everyone so gay tonight?” Peter cried out, incredulous by the scene.

“Oh did I just hear my dad’s single voice?”

_“Sweetie!”_

Theo looked blankly at the scene unfolding before him and spun the bottle. “Oh, Liam’s finally up.” He said smiling.

Peter looked down and found the other extremity on him. “Time for some fun, baby wolf.” The eldest werewolf grinned.

“Don’t call me that!” Liam growled.

“So, on a scale of ten, how good is the chimera of your heart in bed?”

“I wonder who was taking about the gay vibes earlier,” Stiles commented, rolling his eyes.

Liam blushed, and mumbled something unintelligible, making Peter press for an answer.

“ _What?_ I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said,” Liam cried, blushing harder, “I wouldn’t know, we still didn’t get there.”

Peter turned his head in Theo’s direction and stared at him for a sold eight seconds, then facepalmed. “Let’s change the question then, on a scale of ten, how good do _you_ think the chimera of your heart in bed is?”

“Fuck you.” Liam retorted.

“You should say that to him not me. So?”

Liam did not think that things could get more embarrassing –but hey _universe_ , don’t take that as a challenge! His eyes were fixed on the floor, hoping it would open up and swallow him. “A seven?” He suggested, unsure.

“Right in the guts.” Derek mocked.

“You’re underestimating me.”

“Prove him wrong then.” Mason added and Corey nodded.

Theo poked his chin in defiance and said, “I definitely will.” to which Liam’s mouth hung open.

He was brought back to reality when Mason reminded him to spin the bottle so that the game could continue. It was Mason’s turn, but unfortunately he wasn’t the person being questioned.

“Tell us the cheesiest pick up line Stiles used on you.” He said, after Lydia chose truth.

She cleared her throat, clearly blushing. “People call me Stiles, but you can call me tonight.”

“That’s so cheesy Stiles.” Alec commented as everyone laugh.

“I’ve always been cheesy, happy to see that it’s entertaining though.”

“You know we love you, right?” Scott said, trying hard to keep a straight face, but failed.

Lydia spun the bottle, and Ethan smiled when it fell on Liam.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Jackson waved his arms, “Grow some balls puppy, don’t stick to truth!”

“Shut up honey, let the kid be.” Ethan scolded before coming back to Liam, “So, mind to share with us how deep your feelings for Theo run?”

“W-w-w-what?”

“I’m pretty sure you heard him, so go on tell us.” Mason encouraged, eyes glittering with mischief.

Liam’s eyes locked with Theo.

What should he do? Should he lie? No, that wouldn’t work. _‘Fuck this shit,’_ he cursed profoundly and decided to go with the truth. Cause, hey! Why not add some oil to the fire? He had nothing to lose.

“Deep, _very deep_. He’s not just my anchor, Theo is obviously more than just that.” He said, never breaking their eye contact.

The room fell silent. No one had actually thought that Liam Dunbar would openly talk about it. He spun the bottle not expecting anyone to comment.

Parrish spoke before Malia could ask, “Truth.”

The tension did not leave the room, and Malia had to do something about it. “What do you think about thiam –I mean Liam and Theo?”

“Was that Malia giving a ship name to them?” Corey asked, agape and Nolan fist bumped with Alec.

“Even Malia secretly ships them, we knew it!”

_“Guys!”_

“Well,” Parrish started, “I think that they are complementary, you know? Despite our past with Theo, I believe that he has proven to us that he changed, that he now _cares_. The most beautiful part of it is how Liam helped him change. We also know how Theo was always there for our baby wolf, watching over him, helping him, and anchoring him. So for me, Liam and Theo are two exceptional people who are lucky to have each other.”

Liam cursed under his breath, blushing and trying hard to ignore Theo staring at him. He was flattered, yes, but much more embarrassed and couldn’t face his anchor.

“Did you have to be so sappy? Man, that was disgusting.” Peter retorted, grimacing.

“Ignore papa, Parrish that was amazing!!”

“Papa?” Peter’s eyes widened, taken aback, but not disliking the word.

Lydia clasped, cheering, much to Stiles’ jealousy, “I’m impressed, Parrish.”

“They could even have a son and name him Leo, he would be a Libra, cause _duh_! And of course I would be the godfather.” Mason added, eyes lost in the horizon as he imagined their future.

“ _Damn_.” Corey said, amazed by his boyfriend’s intelligence.

“The baby shower will be on me!” Scott said, proudly and Malia let out an _‘Aw~’_

“We can’t even get pregnant!” Liam cried out.

“Hell no, we’re never adopting a baby, they are little monsters,” Theo interjected, frowning. “I’d rather adopt a young kid.”

“What?” Liam snapped, eyes rounded at Theo who shrugged.

“What?”

Derek shook his head, _ah kids_. “Theo seriously, you need to propose _and_ get married before speaking of kids.”

“He needs to ask him out to begin with.” Jackson pointed out.

Among the silence, Parrish spun the bottle and smiled at the result. Scott had to question Theo who said, “Dare.”

“You go Scott!”

“Do it.”

“I believe in you Scott, don’t disappoint your wolf in law.”

 “Finally, have been waiting.”

“Get them on track already.”

“About time!”

Scott ignored all of the comments and gazed at Theo, “Theo I dare you to–”

But before he could finish his sentence, Theo cut him as he got up and walked to Liam. “No need to.”

The next second, Theo had his lips locked with Liam’s and everyone cheered. Liam responded positively, circling his hands around Theo’s neck. It wasn’t their first kiss, but it was undoubtedly the one that marked their real beginning.

“So do you want to seriously go out with me?”

“Are you even asking?” Liam chuckled before sealing their lips once more.

“I was originally going to dare him to go and buy us pizza, but that one worked too.”

“Fuck you Scott.” Peter howled.

**Author's Note:**

> Deep down, Peter's the one who ships them most.  
> I was reading the Thiam Diaries again on tumblr and "chimera of my heart" is the best thing ever!! Not entirely satisfied with it, but here it is. Thank you for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
